1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a timepiece with a computer based clock, in which time is represented in an analog fashion on an optoelectronic display.
2. Description of Related Art
Timepieces in various different forms are known. For example, the invention of the mechanical clock in the Middle Ages is closely coupled to the invention of a circular dial on which hours and minutes are displayed with use of two hands in an analog manner.
A digital representation of time is also known, however, this form was not generally accepted for daily use, in particular, because this representation lacks the visual information of time and duration with respect to the full hour. The circular dial is a natural representation of a cycle of 12 hours and was developed from the semi-circular representation of the hours in a sundial. In the development process of the clock towards the modern clock as a piece of art or towards multifunctional timepieces, a multitude of new functions have been built into the clock, thereby necessitating new and costly controls and additional dials.
High quality Swiss chronometers became masterpieces in the mechanical, technical and artistic aspects. The multifunctional clock, mainly oriented towards applications in sports, has also been coupled to keyboards and pocket computers. Also it is well known to combine traditional clocks, in particular digital time displaying timepieces, with additional devices like, e.g. pulsemeters, radios or even wireless receivers.
In the timepieces or clocks heretofore known, the dial itself is static, since it embodies fixed reference marks. This is true also for clocks exhibiting refined graphical, fashionable or artful pictorial representations. If a traditional analog clock is required to transfer further information to the userxe2x80x94in addition to the classical representation of timexe2x80x94a quite substantial mechanical refinement is needed. Such clocks are usually very expensive and out of reach for the average consumer.
A basic object of the present invention is therefore the creation of a computer based timepiece as described above with improved functionality on the one hand and with improved acceptance in the population on the other hand by keeping the price for such a device in reasonable limits.
The inventive object as stated above is solved by the characteristics of claim 1 for the proposed timepiece. According to claim 1 the device as defined in the first paragraph is structured in a way as to represent on the display additional information with respect to the progress of time in preferably continuous variation, i.e. dynamically.
According to the invention, the way of displaying hours and possibly minutes in an analog mode is kept unchanged. However, this analog representation takes place on an optoelectronic display in a dynamic way. In addition to the representation of time of day on the optoelectronic display further information concerning the progress of time is displayed, also in a dynamic way. Hence, the representation on the display is to be understood as playing a movie in slow motion. This dynamic representation includes the timepiece and the time of day on the one hand and additional information relevant for the progress of time on the other hand. Both representations are generated by an animation program.
For the representation of time, a preferably circular dial with hand may be depicted in a continuously varying way. It is important for the invention that the traditional circular or possibly oval or rectangular form of the dial be maintained, thereby using the familiar analog way of representation. In contrast to a traditional mechanical clock, the dial with one or several hands is depicted in a continuously varying way. It is noteworthy here, that the representation of time may be realized in any cartoon-like type of animation. E.g. a backward running clock may be shown in a playful representation. In summary, any imaginable possibility of realizing a xe2x80x9crealxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfalsifiedxe2x80x9d representation of time is possible similar to a cartoon.
The additional information may be shown on the outside of the dial, so to speak, at the rim. The position of this information may be assigned to the individual digits.
In case of a rectangular form of the display, the information may be assigned to regions at the corners or rims of the screen. This information on the course of time may be of a symbolic nature.
In the same way, it is possible that the information be displayed inside the dial. In choosing such a lay-out care must be taken that pictograms in radial direction are to be avoided, since they would overlay with the hand or hands at least at times, wherein the hand or hands are not recognizable any more.
To be specific, the information may include the representation of the progress of day, the depiction of a horizon with sky positioned above it, or the representation of sun, moon and possibly clouds. More precisely, the information in addition to the 12 hour-dial could include the actual position of the sun, in order to obtain exact information whether the time of day is morning, afternoon or evening.
In the same way the information may include the realtime position and phase of the moon, whereby in particular sleepwalkers get relevant information. Also the information may include the actual position of preferably selected stars or possibly constellations, where the constellations may be selected via software in actual cases.
The symbolic representation of the realtime season is information of particular importance. In this case one can select a symbolic changing in the course of the year in a very refined manner. It is stressed here, that this symbolism may be of any type which is capable of representing the course of the season appropriately. For this purpose the symbolism of a tree or the symbolism of a preferably circular treetop is very suitable, since a tree allows unique identification of the four seasons due to its state which is specific for the particular season.
In case a treetop is chosen for representing the symbolism of the seasons, the treetop could in a very advantageous way form the dial of the analog clock simultaneously, as also for the clock the circular form of the dial is of great importance. The dial could literally be incorporated or integrated into the rim of the treetop such that with this symbolism a unique form of the animation program and of the continuous gradual changes shown on the display is obtained.
Furthermore and advantageously, the tree or treetop can be associated with the representation of objects which are typical for a particular season. One can attribute light-green to dark-green leaves, apples, Christmas decorations etc. to the treetop according to the season to be depicted. The treetop as well as trunk might be covered with snow in winter, thereby again symbolizing the cold season or the actual weather conditions.
Furthermore and advantageously, the information relevant for the course of time can be operated by remote control, e.g. the time can be controlled and synchronized by a DCF signal. This is relevant for the actual time of day on the one hand and for further information to be displayed according to the preceding explanation.
The information referring to the course of time is advantageously controlled via a fully automatic position recognization system, preferably via GPS in a position dependent way. Hereby, for example, the position of the device is recognized by use of GPS and, with knowledge of the absolute time at a specific location, the local time may be determined, hence also day, night or season, as well as the local position of the constellations, the phase of the moon, etc. may be derived and may be represented in an unique fashion. Hereby the correlation of position of the device and data relevant to the course of time is precisely maintained.
The additional position specific information discussed here can be represented also symbolically, where any position specific information in any representation is concerned.
Likewise, it is imaginable to represent on the display further information related to the weather which can be obtained via radio. In a particularly refined version the information referring to weather data can be obtained from signals of integrated weather sensors, namely signals from an integrated thermometer, barometer and/or hydrometer.
Furthermore, it is possible that a user with his own information can interact intentionally or arbitrarily with the symbolic representation or animation. Therefore a deterministic or random variation of the representations, hence the content of the information, is possible. To this end, a random generator could be activated and used.
The information represented in animated form can, additionally and optionally, also be represented in alphanumeric or digital form. This mode is understood to be a complement to the animation itself.
In addition to the information mentioned above further information may be displayed on the screen. This further information interacts or can be made to interact with the above mentioned information. To be specific, further information may be information interactively changed in a dialog, e.g. a diary or an address book or a notebook. Equally possible are games, pocket computers, translation guides, help in vital matters, etc.
A particularly favorable type of additional information is representations of characters or comics. The type of character may be selected from a library of different characters. The character traits may be different, freely eligible or even definable.
In addition to the representation of the clock and the representation of the further information, as extensively discussed above, the character could be useful for a graphic and/or tonal presentation or illustration and/or for interaction with the information. For a concrete example of a character, reference is made to the separate description of the figures.
Instead of using the above mentioned character, it is also possible with a suitable interface to load arbitrary representations, e.g. color photographs, in conjunction with other information. These color photographs or information may be represented arbitrarily animated or they may be stored in a protected file for safety reasons of the identification.
The information mentioned here, whatever they are, with respect to the clock first of all on one page representable or on the whole on several pages, depending on the wealth of information.
From the point of view of technical realization it is important to note that the display can be a LCD display which is controlled by an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC). For the realization of a dialog the display might be touchsensitive, therefore being the input medium without further controls.
Likewise, an interface for communication with similar devices, with computers or other peripherals can be implemented for enabling a communication between similar devices on the one hand and for loading information from a computer on the other hand. The other peripherals may be a printer, another monitor, etc.
The interface may be a conventionally cabled one or, very advantageously, an optical interface which facilitates very much the handling.
The overall dimensions of the device could be the size of a notebook or an electronic palmtop. Likewise it is imaginable that with very large scale miniaturization the device is adapted to the size of a wrist, or pocket watch, which would certainly favor the applicability of the device.
Finally, the display might be coverable with a lid fixed by a hinge like a notebook, thereby giving protection to the display and the device.
There are several possibilities to develop and to organize the teaching of the present invention in an advantageous way. For this purpose, reference is made on the one hand to the list of claims following claim 1 and on the other hand to the following description of an embodiment of the invention based on the drawing. In conjunction with the description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, further preferred embodiments and developments of scope and spirit of the invention will be described.